Cursed Iron
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Tony is cursed but never told anyone. During the day he is human but at night he is a Eagle. If he doesn't change at night it is painful the next turn. Will Tony be able to be normal? Will be ask for help now all Avengers are together? Story in my Series Forced Transformation Series


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

**Introduction**

Tony is cursed but never told anyone. During the day he is human but at night he is a Eagle. If he doesn't change at night it is painful the next turn. Will Tony be able to be normal? Will be ask for help now all Avengers are together?

Story in Series Forced Transformation Series

* * *

**Chapter .1.**

* * *

Tony didn't know what he did to deserve the fate he was given. But he was given the hard stuff to handle. After the Civil War he had to get the pardons for everyone to come back including Rhodey. He also had to make changes to the Accords. His real challenge was getting a pardon for Barnes but that was what the lawyers were for and they got Barnes home first to treatment where Tony got to know Barnes really well and began calling him James.

He had to put up with Ross and he was trying to get Ross out. But only managed so far to get him less involved with the Accords.

Now he had gotten the rest home and the Compound was full of noise again. But it was again hard to keep his hardest secret.

The real challenge with his life and his secret was that he was forced into an Eagle form each night. But if he forced himself to miss a night it was worse pain the next time he changed. It was easier and less pain to change in the sunset and the dawn. He was like this since he was 18 and he didn't know why or how he was forced to change but it was so painful having the body shrink and rearrange his organs every night and dawn. He panicked some days but JARVIS had been there to help calm him when he was going into the form of an eagle and when he was turning back to human.

He was tired of hiding the fact he changed shape. But he didn't know how to approach it with his team. It scared him that they might turn away from him. Or laugh about what he went through each sunset and each dawn.

How would he tell them? He was dating James and Steve and he didn't know how to tell them. And he had wanted to tell Rhodey for years but he did not as he was scared he would lose that friendship if Rhodey found out just want a freak he was.

Tony had spent time since the Avengers have come back to the Compound in his lab. Not wanting them to know that he transformed. They had to stay at the Compound as they were under house arrest. And he needed to at least stay with them most of the week during the day. Which made keeping his secret hard.

Tony also had to deal with the Asgardian Refugees and Bruce being back and it was hard to keep this secret from the so called 'God of Mischief'.

He paced the lab this day because it had become unbearable to not tell them his secret. Because he was so tired and scared now he needed to tell someone. He wished for the thousand time JARVIS would be here to help him make a decision.

"Boss the Sunset is coming soon", FRIDAY says

"Thanks FRIDAY", Tony mutters

Tony sighs he was going to have to be brave and face this. And do it now. As he didn't want to put off another transformation.

"Have all the Avengers in the living room FRI", Tony says hesitantly

"Of course Boss", FRIDAY replies

"You can do this Tony", Tony mutters to himself as he hesitantly goes out of his lab

He makes his way to the living room. Where everyone would surely be. He sees them all waiting for him and he nearly bolts out the door. But he forces his feet to stay here.

"What's going on Tony?" Steve asks worriedly never seeing Tony so skittish before

"I need to show you all something", Tony says nervously

"What Doll?" Bucky asks

"it is something I will have to show you", Tony says nervously

"Are you ok Tones?" Rhodey asks not seeing Tony this nervous in a while

"I could be better. But I can't change this", Tony replies to their confusion

"So what do you have to show us?" Steve asks gently

"Come with me", Tony says gesturing to the outside back of the compound

They whispered behind him all confused to what was going on. Tony looked at the setting sun and knew he didn't have much time. He could already feel some muscle spasms waiting for the change.

"What is going on?" Natasha asks  
"I need you all to stand back. This is something you can't interfere with or do anything about", Tony says stepping away from them

"What is going on Sweetheart?" Steve asks

"I have had this happen to me for a couple of decades. So know you can't interfere. FRIDAY activate the knowledge protocol after I am down transforming", Tony orders

"Yes Boss", FRIDAY says softly

"What do you mean transforming?" Loki asks curious

"You will see. In the next couple of minutes. Now you can't interfere", Tony says, "Promise me you will stay were you are to this process is over"

"Tony wh…", Bucky starts

"Promise me all of you", Tony says sternly

"Why?" Bruce asks

"I need you to promise me", Tony says sternly

"We promise", Steve says with a sigh

"Good. Thor make sure they do. Now I am sorry for what you are about to see. Bruce remember when you asked how I knew what forced transformation is like?" Tony asks feeling the eagle inside him stir

"Yes. What do you mean?" Bruce asks narrowing his eyes at Tony

"Well you are about to find out in…", Tony starts

"60 seconds Boss", FRIDAY says

"Alright. Please remember this is not my choice. And there is nothing you can do", Tony says stepping farer back into the shadows of the setting sun

Tony was panicking but he knew it was too late to turn back now. He was counting down the seconds and he was trying to take deep breaths. He could see all his friends looking at him worriedly. As they sees a symbol of a bird appear on his cheek.

"I am sorry", Tony says as the last seconds go and his body erupts in fire

* * *

Steve and the others watch as Tony begins to cry out they wanted to run to him but Thor help Steve and Bucky in place. As they watched with astonishment as Tony began to change. He began to shrink and his body began to twist and change shape. He was getting smaller and smaller. His body was growing what they thought were golden feathers. His arms changing and flapping out. Soon he had shrunken to a really small size and his whole body wasn't human.

"Is he…", Steve asks in astonishment

"A bird", Sam replies shocked

There in front of them was a beautiful and majestic golden eagle. His wings flapping like he was testing them. He chirped and looked at them. The eagle at the same colour eyes as Tony. The eagle had a sad look in its eyes.

"Tony?" Bucky asks

The eagle to their surprise nods his head and chips quietly. Their jaws all drop as they take in the fact that Tony turned into a bird. _Tony _turned into an animal…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
